too late
by Seriya Karize
Summary: Hermione was happy with Draco. until she made a mistake.FINISH...
1. impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters 'cept for Mikaze. (Pretty dumb name but tis the best I can think of.) Oh and I also do not own the account. Ri's my friend and has lent it to me for a while. This disclaimer will go on for the rest of the chapters so I don't have to type so much.

Well then on to moi story… …………………………………I'm really bad at typing.

_Ron doesn't know anything. _He _cares for me, he loves me. They don't understand. They never do. _

"Hermione, are you alright?"

I didn't answer the quiet voice; I just cried and fell into his inviting embrace. I poured my soul to him, spilled my secrets and he just listened. Like he always did, like he promised.

The room was fairly small, yet comfortable. It was our secret paradise, no one could disturb us.

Words were not spoken. They were not needed. I simply stayed in his embrace waiting for time to stand still.

_People deemed such a couple impossible. Slytherins and Gryffindors were not meant to be together. They were too different._

It was ironic.

Really.

They never saw it as my fault, everything was blamed on Draco. They said he was the spawn of the devil, but to me he was an angel. Why couldn't they see?My countless tries all proved futile, they were too blind.

They never put blame on Mika either. (not that it was her fault) Mikaze Chan, my new best friend, was a transfer student from Japan. She had long blue hair with a fiery, out-going spirit. And… umm… a love for knives? sweat drop She likes to carve things….

Everyone took to her jokes, smile and optimism. She befriended **everybody, **Slytherins included. Even Draco liked her and her witty comebacks. I inevitably found myself seeing him more often as Mika became his close friend.

_All things are possible until they are proved impossible. Pearl S. Buck_

Nature took its course and I realized I harboured feelings for him. We met secretly with the exception of Mika. We were courting danger yet I had fun and enjoyed the thrill. I discovered a new, more daring side of myself just as Harry and Ron discovered our relationship.

Chaos ensued.

Not at me,

Not at Mika,

But at Draco.

My sweet dragon was insulted and hurt by my own friends, yet he took the risk, plunged head-first into it. He said he didn't care, but I did. It was unbearable and tears flowed freely more and more.

I wasn't sure about the future. _It was bleak._

I was frightened of the result. _I didn't want to loose my friends._

I couldn't tell if I could take it. _ Was it worth it? _

All I knew…

… it was _love. _

_And sometimes even the impossible can be achieved._

Love is the language that the blind can see and the deaf can hear. Donald E. Wildman

TBC.

WHAT DA HECK DID I WRITE? That was **way** too mushy for moi on good……. Nah. 'tis okay, I'll get over it…………………………………………………….someday……..

Haha (I've reached the stage of madness… )

Well until next time... _au revoir_.

N keep smiling!


	2. fool

Haha.. I'm so glad I even got a review! To tell ya the truth this is my first fanfic. but I will not ask you to be too nice so I can improve through comments. smiles

Well then…on with the story.

**Chapter 2: Fool.**

…

. (I'm going to go all mushy again…sighs…)

…

He was like snow, cold yet soft and always managing to put a smile on my face. I had always loved snow. And winter; and autumn.

He was like the night sky, mysterious and alluring. He brought peace and comfort as he whispered sweet, little promises in my ear. I could feel his warm breath fanning my face. I could see a side no one else saw. (Except for Mika. oh no. now I've gone and killed the mood…) He was warm, gentle, caring and loving.

(If I had told this to Harry and Ron, I'd be in St. Mungoes faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Does anyone notice how 'Mungoes' sounds like mangoes?)

They advised. They warned. **I **ignored.

The time I spent with Draco was filled with happiness, like a dream. We had our fair share of argument but we were just like any ordinary couple. I wasn't Gryffindor's know-it-all and he wasn't Slytherin's 'bad-boy-with-99.9-of –Hogwarts'-female-population-after-him'. 20 years of happiness could be cramped into a single hour, and time passed slowly for us; slowly and happily.

…

_Advice is like snow; the softer it falls, the longer it dwells upon, and the deeper it sinks into the mind. Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

…

They say people will eventually become affected by those around them, I guess that's what happened to Draco. It was small but nevertheless a smile. To me, I had broken another barrier and discovered yet another side of him. He looked so sweet and enchanting that I could drown in our memories and never surface.

We were happy in our sweet little dream.

…

_They say love can conquer all. Hermione's and Draco's could surpass all criticism and anything else thrown at them._

_It was strong, but it could still be destroyed, by_ themselves.

…

The dream had ended.

The curtain went down, our play was over.

Memories of us together pierce my soul. It wrenches my heart and threatens to burn. My mind keeps screaming "you fool!" He lied to me and I had walked right into his trap.

…

A stray piece of paper lay on the floor, crumpled as if the person intended to throw it away. Curious, I picked it up and smoothed it. There were pictures on the paper, but at a second look I recognized it as an old forgotten language Mika and I had learned to pass time.

It read:

_Draco, _

_Congratulations on stage one. Potter will soon be in the Dark Lord's hands. _

_L.M._

…

As easily as I tore the paper, it in turn ripped my heart. I was a fool, a fool to believe his sweet, empty promises. He hadn't changed; he was still working for You-Know-Who.

The chant "Harry and Ron were right" kept repeating itself in my head.

Ironically Malfoy later asked me to meet him at the secret room. He wanted to tell me something important. I decided to go.

At 12a.m. I was in the room to find him already there waiting for me.

"Listen Hermione, I have to tell you something important,' he said hastily. What it was I never knew.

"Well, I know what it is," I cut in angrily, "you're still working for your _Dark Lord_ aren't you! Don't bother denying it, I saw that letter. I thought you had changed Malfoy, really, but I was a fool. Harry and Ron were right, you lied to me. It's too late; I should never have been with you!"

With that I walked away angrily, not giving a second glance to Malfoy.

…

_And if she did, she would have seen Draco's eyes wrought with pain, despair and overwhelming grief. _

_But she didn't. _

"You never heard what I had to say."

…

Experience is a hard lesson because she gives the test first, the lessons afterwards. Vernon Saunders Law

…

TBC.

OKAY CHAP. 2 IS FINISHED! Did ya like Draco lying to Hermione and still working for the dark side? Well, story aint over yet so keep smiling! 

I know, I'm a person who likes quotes, that is why they keep popping up all over the place.


	3. newold life

I would like to thank those who reviewed. Especially Remusly Moony who was the first to keep me going/typing.

And for all others, thank you very much.

Well on with moi story.

…

Chapter 3: New/ Old life

…

Malfoy stepped out of my life and simply faded into the background. I never spoke a word to him, not wanting to have anything to do with him. All emotions I suppressed and pushed to a tiny corner of my heart, sealed it up, locked it and let it rust.

Harry and Ron were good to me, never saying "I told you so" once. They kept reassuring me it was not my fault and welcomed me back with open arms. With their help got over the "Malfoy-scum-who-bounced-like-a-ferret" as Ron put it. I went back to the ol' Hermione Granger, bookworm, know-it-all, often top student (the other one was Malfoy. That git.) and proud of it. We went back to the happy Golden Trio. Our lot (my year Gryffindors) often cracked jokes and half of them were about Slytherins. Mika would be very quiet at these times and ran off to goodness knows where. Parvati said it was to meet her new friends. True, the other day I saw her chatting away with a new Ravenclaw.

We were back to our old lifestyles; no tears, just smiles. (Although there were arguments here and there, I mean homework should always have priority over Quidditch! Honestly!) And it was kept that way till Graduation.

…

_Forgiveness means letting go of a hurtful situation and moving on with your own happiness. Amanda Ford_

_Remember, happiness doesn't depend on who you are or what you have; it depends solely on what you think. Dale Carnegie_

…

_Life will move on. Despite all set-backs, failures, losses, time cannot stand still. It will not stop and wait for those who wallow in self-despair and soon those people will realize life has to go on. _

…

…

"Hi Harry," I smiled at him. In return he kissed me on the cheek before playfully slapping Ron for making gaga faces.

"Honestly Ron. Speak for yourself," I huffed gesturing to Parvati on Ron's lap. Both blushed a brilliant shade of red. We were taking a rare break from work, us ex-Gryffindor pals. I was a writer as well as a researcher and it was as taxing as Harry's and Ron's Auror jobs. Parvati, Lavender and Padma were all fashion designers and part-time Seers. (Ugh. No offence but Divination and I don't have much fate.) Mika and Ginny both had jobs regarding the Arts and were both my very best friends. Neville was in Herbology while Seamus and Dean were in Quidditch. Harry couldn't because he was all into 'save the world' project and Ron and I decided to share his pain. I help too y' know. With the research!

Almost all of us had a boy/girlfriend. Ron with Parvati, Neville with Padma (such a sweet couple), Lavender with Seamus and Dean with a French girl called Natalia. I, well I was with (blushes) Harry.

He could be so sweet! Harry was good to me, he was kind, caring, understanding…

He was safe.

I wasn't playing with fire when I was with Harry. Sure, I had a million girls wanting to take my place and be with the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was more than a title. He used to be a boy forced to mature too quickly by the public and now forced to be the hero. He did not need to fight with Voldemort yet he took the plunge and decided to. He was not obliged to, yet the Wizarding world still set the expectations for him. I've seen him in a state of turmoil. Sometimes they do not realize he is just a human and needs solace.

_And somehow this situation seems oddly familiar…_

Anyway the currently boy/girlfriendless were Mika and Ginny. Our little group had been trying to find partners for the past half year to no avail. Our current focus was Mika as she was older than Ginny and Ron was so protective over his sister. Does he want Ginny a nun! How does Parvati put up with him? Then again, how did **I **put up with him for the past twelve years!

Even Ginny has joined our side on the 'get Mika a boyfriend' plan. I don't blame her (though Mika does). We had harassed the red-head well enough.

Our meetings were more frequent and though we had a good time we knew the final 'showdown' would eventually come. Anyone of us could go in less than a minute. Hell, I was frightened. We all were, but we were prepared.

Smiling, I shrugged off all thought and laughed along as Seamus pretended to concoct another plan on getting Mika a boyfriend.

Well, let's say she wasn't too happy about it.

"SEAMUS! GET BACK HERE!"

(Mika currently chasing Seamus with a 120 set colour pencil in a METAL CASING, followed by a grand piano that appeared out of nowhere.)

Okay, that was an understatement…

Remember, happiness doesn't depend on who you are or what you have; it depends solely on what you think. Dale Carnegie

…

TBC.

Sorry that I took so long to update. Homework can be a real pain you know. About the 120 set colour pencil, my friend really ahs that and she has nearly hit people who annoy her to death with them. Me? I hit (that means once in a blue moon) with my 400 page thick, A4 size math textbook.

Both of them.

Keep smiling!


	4. break up

I have nothing to say… just that I am sorry for taking sooooooo long to update.

…

Chapter 4: Break up

…

A year had passed and the wizarding world was deemed safe again. Voldemort no longer walked the Earth and struck terror into the hearts of people.

In other words, he died.

(Harry didn't even have to kill him himself. Turned out the guy choked on a peanut while trying to say killing curse. Just kidding, but think of it this way: headlines **Lord Voldie's gone. The peanut did the job**.)

After his death, Death Eaters one by one were captured. Most either died or went to Azkaban. (I mean who would want to follow a person who survived close brushes with death but couldn't overpower an **itty bitty** peanut?)

For my part I'm just glad no one I knew had passed away. There were very few deaths on our side as we had taken extra-precaution.

Harry is happy now, but many scars will take a long time to fade. The past few months for him and for the rest of us were bleak and there had been little hope. Now with the defeat of Lord Voldemort there is good new and bad news. Good new being, well, our win.

Bad news?

Press.

Harry isn't the only one affected. Ginny and Ron tried getting ice-cream the other day, they never made it out of the house. Harry had even stated clearly in an interview he wanted to lay low. Did they get the message? No…………….

I feel there is something bothering me. A jolt through my heart, a slight tug… I cannot place it. Harry often seems so distant yet he is right next to me. He says, "I love you" and I hear another voice. I look at his face and I see someone else. An unknown person; the features are so blurred yet so familiar. It is so contradictory.

Harry often asks me what's wrong. There is always this absence in me, a void eating my soul. And I feel…Harry thinks the same way as I do.

…

_It's not what's on the outside that counts, but what lies deep inside the heart. _

…

Another couple of weeks and Harry wanted to tell me something important. He sat on my couch and seemed very nervous. When he spoke he was fumbling and tripped over words.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Funny, doesn't he always say this to me?

"Well …I…," regaining his composure he took a deep breath and continued. "Hermione, you're very good to me. Please don't take this the wrong way. I really like you but…the thing is that…that I think I love someone else 'Mione."

"Who?" I breathed.

He sighed, "Ginny" –pause- "I'm sorry Hermione, will you forgive me? It's just that after all this time I realize…"

"Harry," he looked at me. "I'm fine with it. I love you Harry but I too realize it's a brotherly form of love, like Ron's. I've wanted to tell you this but couldn't. I'm glad you took the first step."

Harry was shocked. "You're alright with it?"

"Why Harry, want me to say no?" I teased.

"No, I just thought there would be a lot of screaming, shouting, a catfight or two…"

"I never knew I was the type," I huffed.

"Actually more along the lines of pot and pans flying, you levitating the coffee table and smashing it on my head."

"HARRY! But it's okay really. I just wish for us to be best friends again. So what are you waiting for! Aren't you going to tell Gin?"

Huh? What? Oh, right!"

We exchanged goodbyes and with a 'poof' he had gone.

…

_And just like that, history repeated itself and another boy friend walked out of Hermione's life. Just that this time the emotions she felt were different, she felt more at ease. _

…

I guess our relationship dwindled over the passage of time. I do not feel a trace of sadness, in fact I feel as if a great weight has been taken away. Harry will be so much happier with Ginny.

Relationships take effort to establish and continue. With the war going on there was no more energy left for ourselves and we could hardly have our 'precious moments'. Harry also spent more time with Ginny during the war as she had also worked with the Ministry. (She and Mika switched jobs for a while.) Time took its toll and that's what happened.

…

_And life will move on yet again._

…

Now I only hope I find my 'special someone'.

…

Where there is great love, there are always miracles. Willa Cather 

…

TBC

Ooh, I've got a migraine. I just watched the fantastic four before lunch. I love comics!

I tried coming up with better headlines for Voldemort's death but couldn't. (One of the reasons why I took so long to update.) Maybe you can come up with better ones. You know, maybe Draco will make a comeback!

Keep smiling!


	5. alone

Nothing to say……just that I'm really happy I am taking so fast to update!

…

Chapter 5: Alone

…

Many people came to ask me if I was really alright and each time my answer would be a confident 'yes'. Ron was ecstatic that his sister was now Harry's girlfriend. He's hoping that the will get married so Harry can become his brother-in-law. And **no**, Mika hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet. SHE HASN'T HAD ONE SINCE GRADUATION!

Mikaze was the only one who didn't bother me with the 'are you alright'. She understood me best. Sometimes she spoke up, sometimes she kept quiet but she's been awfully quiet and distant recently. She won't tell me what's bothering her.

I think there is something wrong with **me**. When I go out or wherever I am, I see a flash of pale yellow or silver and it disturbs me. I feel a strong pull in my heart but, _what is it?_

…

-April- (In case you'd want to know.)

"Hey Hermione! I just came over to tell you I have to go somewhere for a period of time and I won't be contactable. It is very important."

"Where?" I asked Mika but she would not tell me. She had gone to this 'somewhere' frequently for the past month. Every trip back she was tired but happy. No one knew where she disappeared to.

"Come on Mika. I, Hermione Granger, am your best friend. Surely you'll tell me." My curiosity heightened.

She shook her head vigorously yet again. Like a child giving an adult a firm no.

…

_If Hermione had listened carefully, she would have heard the sad whisper, "that's why I can't tell you." But Hermione had lived all her life unaware of her surroundings and she could never ever listen even to the call of her heart._

…

_And now here is my secret, a very simple secret; it is only with the heart that one can see rightly, what is essential is invisible to the eye. Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

…

No less than a day and she had apparated to 'somewhere'. She didn't say how long she would be gone and I started to miss her already. –sobs- But it wasn't like I had nothing to do, Ginny and Harry were truly happy together and with Mizuka on her holiday, **I** was the subject of finding a boyfriend.

…

It was not less than a week and the press got hold of our break-up.

They were **_everywhere_**.

They gathered around us like a swarm of bees and attacked us for information. They were as irritating as pests only no amount of bug spray would kill them.

Harry got of easier being the 'wizard who saved us all' so their hold was not as tight. Ginny had his 'protection' and they were kinder to her too.

And me?

I was attacked without mercy.

Headlines didn't come out as "HARRY POTTER DUNPS GIRLFRIEND FOR BEST FRIEND'S SISTER" or "YOUNGEST WEASLEY STEALS BOY-WHO-LIVED". (More than once considering Voldie's take over the world plan happened annually.) (Sorry Harry and Gin!)

No, they came out as, "GRANGER UNABLE TO SECURE GOLDEN BOY".

What do they have against me?

I can feel them mocking me through comments in various articles. It was hard to ignore them. I even recognized a few people who gave comments. For example: Miss Venus F. (flytrap) wanted to be Harry's girlfriend in seventh year .He never looked him in the eye.

…

It was terrible. I wanted to lay low for a couple of weeks and they turned into months. They make such a big deal about it, magnifying any information until they change black into white. Parvati suggested going for a few interviews to state clearly what really happened but I declined. I've enough bad experience with Rita Skeeter. (I think she's still doing time in that jar.)

I'm staring to feel depression. My parent's don't know about this, Harry's obsessed with Ginny and vice-versa. I don't even know where my best friend is, Ron's high over the moon with Parvati and everyone is too busy with their jobs.

The phone rings less and less and suddenly this place doesn't look so cozy anymore.

I've never felt so … _alone_.

…

There will be a time when you believe everything is finished. That will be the beginning. Louis L'amour

…

TBC

If I am not wrong…Draco should be up in the next chapter… It really depends on how I divide my story, so I cannot confirm. I AM REALLY HAPPY FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU!-smiles-

I am a bit hyper today –bounces up and down- (no idea why I'm doing that, I'm already tall enough) so I updated pretty quickly. Haha

And once again…

…keep smiling!


	6. Draco

…

Chapter 6: too late?

…

I cry myself to sleep over everything gone wrong. I took leave and there's no one to talk to. I don't touch the papers anymore. I'm frightened of what I might see, to find my face on the front page with headlines screaming something I didn't do.

I didn't like it. I was in a maze and every turn I made led to dead end, the further I went in more, the more passages sprung out. I was lost. I was bored. I could lounge in the living room, the library upstairs forgotten, and I'd go over memories, photos, my past, present and possible future. I prodded every inch of my heart and my mind, mentally going through the old days.

And I found something I chose to forget a long time ago.

…

Everything I had with him, all our good and bad memories I locked up and stashed away. Yet now comparing my former self and the present, I realized I was truly happy with Draco. I sank into the mood of melancholy and for a while I had an expressionless face, dull eyes and I still drowned. It took me awhile to collect myself and the box was shoved into a deeper corner of my heart.

But the damage had been done. I couldn't rid myself off him and he plagued my mind, the image becoming sharper. I saw different memories, clear and blurred, I found myself comparing actions, and I was reminded of the places we used to meet. The sun and the stars and many others mocked me endlessly. He was always there, in dreams in the day… the pull in my heart became more frequent and it took me, the fool of me, a whole lot of time to realize…

That I could not really forget. (that I was hopelessly in love? Haha)

…

_And Hermione listened to her heart after having ignored it for so long…_

…

Six months (Oct.) after Mika left on a trip to "somewhere", I decided to leave too. I wanted to find Draco, even if he did lie to me or even if he had worked for Voldemort. It didn't matter; I just wanted to see him again, to tell him how I felt over so many years. Maybe he still felt the same too. It was better to have and answer than to leave my life wishing for one.

If I were logical Hermione Granger, I would have checked his whereabouts before leaving. Unfortunately I was currently hopelessly-in-love-with-Draco to even bother and I ended up apparating to a small town near the Malfoy Manor. Or at least I hoped it was near.

The town was small and peaceful and nothing unusual happened, that is until a boy passed a message to me. He was quite young, yet for his age he recognized who I was. He passed a letter to me mumbling about a friend of his instructing him to do so. I was baffled but accepted it and went on my way. I walked towards my destination while reading the letter. It was all in pictures. It was the same old forgotten language I learned with Mika!

The handwriting was definitely hers. It talked about spy work and it talked about Draco. After reading the letter, I broke down. Mika explained everything through the letter. Many years ago the letter Draco received from his father was because he had been working as a spy for the Light. Had always been, in fact. It was all a misunderstanding at that time; Draco had not lied to me at all. It was all my fault, me not giving any chance to explain, not bothering to use my damn brain to think, to clarify, not replying to his owls. The ink smudged under my tears as the letter became a blur to my eyes.

I was also glad that he was on the Light. I was happy to know about the explanation, despite not receiving it sooner. Mika had hoped that by passing through the town it meant I wanted to reconcile with Draco thus leaving the letter instead of telling beforehand. (she did give hints thought.) By the time I reached the manor I was bursting with hope.

A breeze blew past as I pushed the heavy black gate open. The Manor still stood proud and tall and it made me nervous. Where was Draco?

Autumn leaves swept at my feet as I mover towards the front door. Flowers with magic used to let them survive smiled at me, making the place seem even more beautiful. The aroma drifted across the garden and I felt slightly more at ease. I walked on the perfect stone path which led me to the house breathing slowly with each step. There weren't any loose pebbles to kick, everything was so perfect. I never made it to the front door. Out of nowhere a hand on my shoulder made me spin round to face Mika. What was she doing here? She was in a blue and brown outfit and it seemed as though she had recently been acquainted with _lots of_ soil. Before I could speak she asked a question first.

"You are here to see Draco, are you not?"

I nodded.

"Then come with me. Draco has been waiting," she replied in a light voice.

We walked around the manor and stopped among trees which shimmered with silver foliage. (A.N. can't have golden. 'cos its Gryffindor colours.) I cried softly with Mika standing behind me, my tears in contrast to her soft smile.

For amidst the falling autumn leaves, the gold, orange and red caught in the wind, I saw Draco.

_Here lies Draco Malfoy,_

_My beloved best friend. _

_Departed on 3rd April_

_1981-2005_

_He deserved more than the Malfoy name. _

_He was judged wrongly by those who did not know him._

_Yet for those who did he was a great companion in his own silent ways._

_The memories will be treasured and I pray that he may be blessed._

…

…_but she was six months too late. _

END

… _Love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. Kahlil Gibran_

(BUT)Love is something eternal. Vincent van Gogh

…

I am sad to say this is the end of my story. I am grateful for all the reviews and if you'd like to know this is actually my first fiction. I am not asking for you to be nice but I would like opinions. Not many people might like this pairing or the death of such a wonderful character. But even if the story ends here it might start off somewhere else. Who knows, I could write a sequel to this story. Anything can happen; Draco's death might not be real for all you know. That I leave it to you.

We shouldn't take things for granted. What happens if something just disappears from the face of the earth and when that day comes you realize you didn't spend enough time with it or you just chucked it aside without realizing how much you actually treasured it. By that time it would be too late.

_If you were going to die soon and had only one phone call you could make, who would you call and what would you say? And why are you waiting? Stephen Levine _

For clarification, Mikaze was at the Malfoy Manor because as she was Draco's best friend even after Graduation, she naturally knew of his illness and rushed of to meet him. (The 'somewhere' would thus be meeting with Draco.) After his death she stayed on in hopes that Hermione might look for him on her own accord.

So anyway…and once again….

Keep smiling!

Sam.


End file.
